


I'm Lovin' It

by wordsofaphoenix (encaton19)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Kinda?, M/M, Oops, blowjob, guys this is a lot im sorry, handjob, it isn't a lot but it is for me, kinda OOC, unsanitary sex locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encaton19/pseuds/wordsofaphoenix
Summary: After the ambulance bonding, Buck and Eddie have a little fun in a McDonald's bathroom





	I'm Lovin' It

**Author's Note:**

> listen I'm apologizing in advance. I have never written a single sex scene and apparently, my brain thought this would be a great first pairing.  
> my friend, as I was writing this, was (lovingly) roasting the shit out of me for it because I am the biggest virgin in the world.  
> Also dicks....not my thing. These guys both have dicks though. That was an experience. There was a lot of pornhub searching, it was scary.
> 
> So yeah. Don't hate me too much for it. I just love these two and their *cough* friendship and needed to write them something. Sorry if it's OOC, they haven't been in a ton of episodes together to grasp characterization and dialogue and it's mostly smut anyway.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know if I got something completely wrong tho....

His hands are still shaking from the adrenaline of being so close to death when he sees Eddie’s boots appear in his vision. “You’re badass under pressure, brother.” When Buck looks up at the other, Eddie catches his eye, holding it longer than might be work appropriate.

Buck forgets how to breathe for a second. He manages to get it together in time to throw a little half grin at the brunet, with a breathless “Me?” before glancing back down at his half-undone gloves, fiddling with the fingers. Buck curses the day he was born, every second leading up to the universe allowing that to come out of his mouth at this moment. Of course, Eddie was talking about him, not only was he the only one in that ambulance with him, but he was the only other person around.

Eddie doesn’t seem to mind, though, if the way he rakes his eyes up Buck’s body means anything, Even though he’s completely covered in Kevlar, the action is meaningful, “Hell yeah. You can have my back any day,”

And _god_ , no matter how much Buck had liked Abby before she unofficially dumped him to travel the world, he never felt half of what he felt when Eddie’s voice dropped an octave, gravely and _wrecked_. He had a moment, just a second, where he pictured Eddie, spread out naked beneath him, face pressed into the bed for him to literally give Buck his back, a sheen of sweat covering every inch, gasping Buck’s name in that same voice.

Buck thanks every deity for the thick bomb squad get-up, because he is more than a little hard. It’s like he’s a teen again. Or, rather, a pre-Abby Buck.

It’s not like he hadn’t thought about this man like that yet. The first time Buck saw Eddie, he was shirtless and Buck had the strange desire to lick the perfectly sculpted abs. That was a fun way to allow him to question his sexuality. Abs, back, whatever it was, Buck just wanted Eddie in a bed with him.

He realized he hasn’t reacted to Eddie, whose brow was dipping lower, looking confused, “Yeah.” God, did his voice crack? He hoped not. “Or, you know, you could” He quirks his mouth into what he hopes is some semblance of a smile, “You could have mine,” He makes sure to run his eyes slowly up the other’s body, returning the favor. He pauses for a moment staring at the tongue that darts out to lick his lips, a purposeful move. When he makes it to Eddie’s eyes, not even a second later, the man is watching him, obviously completely aware of the way he’s making Buck’s heart beat double time.

“Deal,” and neither of them are talking about work anymore. They watch as the doctors roll the man inside and Buck knows he’ll make it.

The sexual tension is thick in the air, Buck can almost taste it. Cap comes over and says something about being glad they both survived.

His mouth is moving before his mind can think the words over, “I was never really worried,” He holds Eddie’s gaze, steady, and can see the _want_ written all over his expression, can see the blown pupils despite all the light.

Before anyone can comment, there’s a deafening bang from behind them, and Buck turns to see the ambulance go up in flames, windshield completely blown out. He turns an incredulous gaze on Eddie, who doesn’t look too concerned that they were literally just in there with the bomb.

He just shrugs a shoulder as if brushing it off, and points a finger behind him, “You guys hungry?” It’s clear to all of them that the question is more directed at Buck.

“I could always eat,” He turns to look at Cap, silently asking permission.

He shoos them away, “You guys don’t have to come back. We can finish up ourselves. You’ve done enough.” Buck throws him a two finger salute over his shoulder as he begins walking away, bumping his shoulder against Eddie’s as he undos the final straps on the suit. Buck turns around to look at his Captain as he discards their suits and receives a knowing raised brow that makes his cheeks burn. It isn’t like that.

The walk quickly, almost jogging, silently making their way to a McDonalds just off the hospital grounds. Buck’s knuckles brush against Eddie’s once, twice, three times before he man’s up and threads his fingers through his hand. He sees Eddie grin from his peripheral and feels him squeeze his fingers back.

He’s giddy with anticipation. He doesn’t know what could possibly happen at a McDonald’s of all places, and they could very well just be going to actually grab a burger. But the purpose in Eddie’s stride as he begins to tug Buck along behind him says otherwise.

Eddie drops his hand as they reach the doors, but he doesn’t stop leading Buck. It’s like they’re magnetic, unable to be pulled apart. There’s a family bathroom at the back, tucked into a little alcove.

It’s, blessedly empty, and Buck’s stomach twists with nerves and anticipation. He’s no longer as bold as he was before, high on the adrenaline of the bomb situation. But he isn’t any less willing. He glances around, seeing if anyone’s watching to see them both go into a single bathroom. Of course, no one had even glanced their way and he lets the door close behind.

The click of the lock echoed through the small room, the period at the end of a sentence. The end of waiting. Eddie wastes no time, pushing the younger man against the wall, connecting their lips. Buck spares a second to comprehend how unsanitary this is, ever the firefighter. As quick as the thought comes, it’s gone, replaced by the thought of nothing but Eddie, Eddie, _Eddie._

The feeling of stubble rubbing against his lips is indubitably the hottest thing Buck has ever felt. He can’t help the groan that escapes, muffled by Eddie’s mouth, as their hips brush together.

Suddenly there’s a leg between his own, a thigh pressing up into his groin and the pressure has him panting, breaking away from Eddie’s mouth and letting his head slam back against the wall.

“Fuck,” he breathes. He’d feel that later but for now he couldn’t feel anything except whatever Eddie was doing. Eddie, the asshole, grins against his neck, where he’s busy sucking and biting a hickey.

He frantically struggles to unbuckle Eddie’s belt, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them out of the way, desperate to make Eddie feel how he does right now. He’d never done anything with another guy but this he can do. He means, it can’t be much different than jerking himself off.

He takes the thick weight in his hand and runs a tentative thumb over the tip, using his precome as a bit of lube as he begins to stroke, running a tentative finger across the slit, and Eddie shudders, dropping his forehead against Buck’s shoulder.

“Oh my god,” He sounds shaky and if Buck thought he sounded wrecked before, that’s nothing compared to now. He does it again and Eddie whines. Suddenly the leg is gone and Buck barely has time to whine at the loss of contact before it’s replaced by Eddie’s hands finding their way into his pants. Rather than shove his hands down, like horny teens, he pushes his pants all the way out of the way and drops to his knees.

“Fuck, Eddie.” Buck repeats. He’s achingly hard and the view he has when he looks down, he wants a picture. Eddie is glancing up at him, eyes lust-blown under heavy lids, his lips kiss-swollen and red. The look almost eclipses the feeling when Eddie takes him into his mouth. Almost.

Buck’s head slams against the wall again, spitting curses. His hand unconsciously slips to the back of Eddie’s head, fingers slipping through the strands. He tugs lightly, wondering if that’s something he’s into. If they were smart, they would’ve discussed that before. Eddie hums and the vibrations have Buck almost unconsciously tightening his grip in the other’s hair, nearing the edge. He’s a little apologetic but also not at all.

Eddie licks a stripe up the underside of Buck’s cock as he pulls off. It’s obscene, the strings of spit that connect him to Eddie’s mouth, and it’s _so hot_. “I like it, you can pull,” He tells Buck before going back in. Buck complied, fisting his hand deeper into Eddie’s soft locks. He groans around Buck’s cock at the pressure and Buck is back on the edge.

Eddie dips his tongue against his slit, barely scraping the sensitive skin with his teeth, and Buck is gone. “‘M gonna—” he warns Eddie, trying to tug him away. He’d rather come on the floor than on either of them. Eddie doesn’t move, instead continues to lick around Buck even as he comes, leaving him oversensitive, with shaky legs and spotty vision.

Eddie doesn’t swallow. Instead, he stands, getting a paper towel and spitting, before tossing it in the toilet. Even still, it’s insanely hot. He comes back in front of Buck and kisses him. Normally, it would be weird for him, to taste himself in someone’s mouth, but he doesn’t mind in the slightest, chasing Eddie’s tongue with his own. He’s tired, ready for a nap, and infinitely glad that was their last call. But he can feel Eddie, still rock hard against his leg.

They’ve been in the bathroom for what feels like eons and he’s shocked no ones knocked. They were quiet, yes, but it is a public bathroom. 

Buck finds his legs and walks Eddie back to the sink, realizing they don’t have any time to waste and _god_ does Buck want to see Eddie’s expression when he comes. If it’s anything even close to what he looked like when he was giving, Buck is completely fucked for life. 

He fumbles with the buttons on Eddie’s shirt, trying to get access to more of his neck to attack.

Without breaking the kiss, Buck runs his hands down across Eddie’s back, down to cup his ass (what a nice ass it is), and a little lower to pick him up a little to set him on the counter. Eddie wraps his legs around Buck’s waist, pulling them closer.

“Buck…” he breathes and Buck moves his lips to Eddie’s jaw, nipping at the stubble-covered skin. He’d never been with a man before, never wanted to, so giving blowjobs was not known territory and he doesn’t want to start in a McDonald’s bathroom.

He pulls Eddie’s length out of his boxers, thick and hard and veiny. Eddie hisses at the contact, blunt nails tightening into Buck’s bicep. The bite of pain has Buck’s cock twitching but he’s too spent for anything to come of it.

He does what he knows he likes, a flick of the wrist on the upstroke, the swipe of a thumb over the tip, gathering precome for lube. He doesn’t keep a constant pace, switching between agonizingly slow and sweetly quick based on Eddie’s moans and how close he seemed. Buck didn’t want it to be over too soon, slowing down when Eddie’s rambling became unintelligible.

He continues his attack on Eddie’s neck as he does this, sucking a bruise into his collarbone, low enough to be covered when his shirt is fully buttoned. Buck has some sense left, apparently.

“I’m...I can’t...fuck,” It doesn’t take long for Eddie to be whining, hands pressing against Buck’s cheeks to attack their lips. He bites into Buck’s bottom lip and groans, and he knows he’s thought this about everything that’s happened, but possibly the hottest thing Eddie’s done.

It only takes a few more strokes for Eddie to be gone, groaning into Buck’s mouth as he rides his climax. His come coats Buck’s hand but only a little gets on Eddie’s pants, lucky for them both.

Eddie slumps against him, forehead resting against Buck's. “Hi” Buck whispers as Eddie’s eyes flutter back open, meeting his own.

“Hey,” Neither wants to break apart just yet, sticky and gross but sated. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been in there, longer than they should’ve been. They take another moment, breathing in unison, before Buck sighs, aware they need to go, and presses a final kiss against Eddie’s lips before pulling away.

————————————————

They find a bench to sit on while they eat. Buck had gotten the food while Eddie took another moment to compose himself. Plus it was less suspicious than them both coming out at the same time.

“So,” Buck starts, swallowing, “Guess we should probably talk.”

Eddie shrugs, his previous bravado all but gone. “Probably.” He keeps his eyes on his boot, which he’s scuffing against the other. A nervous tick, Buck thinks.

Buck realizes he’s going to need to lead this conversation, no matter how awkward it is. And it is awkward.

“So...are you gay?” Fuck. Not where—or how—he wanted to start.

Eddie laughs, a little hollow-sounding. “Yeah. I would ask if you had a problem with it but considering you were fine when your hand was on my dick, I’m assuming you don’t.”

Buck laughs at the half-smirk on Eddie’s face. “No, I don’t have a problem. I’m thinking I’m probably like bi or something. But whatever I am, I know I like you.” And now it’s Buck’s turn to scuff his shoe against the pavement.

Eddie doesn’t answer for a long moment and Buck’s getting antsy. He’s just about to retract his statement, laugh it off, when Eddie speaks. “I mean...I don’t blow people I don’t like.”

Buck snorts, laughing. “You have a point. So...what does that make us.”

“Well, before we go any further into this, you should probably know...I have a son.” That makes Buck pause. Not because he wouldn’t be okay with dating a father, but because the idea of Eddie being all fatherly and domestic is so cute it makes his brain short circuit. “is…. Is _that_ a prob—”

Buck cuts him off, waving an arm “No no, what’s his name?”

Eddie beams and it’s like the sun coming through the clouds. “Christopher. He’s seven.” He pulls out his phone, pressing around to pull up a picture he shows to Buck. It’s of the two of them, seemingly taken by Eddie, his face squished against his son’s. The kid has his arms thrown around his neck in a hug and they’re both smiling like there isn’t a care in the world.

“He’s adorable,” Buck says, completely honest.

Eddie stares at the picture for a moment, finger hovering over Christopher’s face. “Yeah..he really is.”

“So, how do you feel about a date sometime? Something a little better than McDonald's…” He peels back the bun of his sandwich and grimaces dramatically at the plastic cheese. “And then, maybe, someday I can meet him?”

Eddie laughs, “Yeah. Yes. That sounds great.”

 

And it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> *cue more apologies*
> 
> but like kudos to you if you made it to the end without cringing to the back button!
> 
> yEp that was my first and probably last sex scene ever!


End file.
